


Live and learn (or die and teach) [podfic]

by agedsolarwhisk



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agedsolarwhisk/pseuds/agedsolarwhisk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of Live and learn (or die and teach) by mira_mirth. Summary: An AU in which Sai has a passion for teaching go rather than playing it, Shindou befriends terrifying Koreans, and Touya wonders how this became his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live and learn (or die and teach) [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Live and learn (or die and teach)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/362861) by [mira_mirth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mira_mirth/pseuds/mira_mirth). 



Title: Live and learn (or die and teach)

Author: mira_mirth

Fandom: Hikaru no Go

Length: 18:31

Text: [here](362861)

Link to download: [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/182013100601.zip)

[Audiofic Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/live-and-learn-or-die-and-teach)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to mira_mirth for letting me podfic this!


End file.
